


Wolf Magic: The Guardian

by 1Charmed1



Category: Ori - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Charmed1/pseuds/1Charmed1





	Wolf Magic: The Guardian

The O'Connor family moved into Copperwood when it was just a small mining town, in the middle of nowhere in the wild wild West. Just before the copper boom. With one team of horses and one covered wagon, they began their legacy. Far from their Irish home, where everything was green, they started a journey among cactus and red rocks. The Civil war had just ended, slavery had been abolished, and people were moving West in droves. Ciaran (Keer-an) O'Connor lost 2 brothers in the civil war, one on each side. It wasn't their choice to be in the war, nor which side they were on. They were "drafted" fresh off the boat from Ireland six months apart. They were young, healthy and like all other Irish, always up for a good fight. Aiden died fighting for the North in the battle at Gettysburg and Dillon died fighting for the South at the siege at Vicksburg.

Ciaran O'Connor and his wife Lydia settled a 20 acre cattle ranch just outside of town, on the edge of the Apache Tribal Land. Ciaran became friends of the local Tribe quickly. As offering for a healthy herd and a good crop, Ciaran would trade a few head of cattle for blessings from the Apache and for some water usage from the nearby creek, that ran through the Apache land and the O'Connor's land. Ciaran always knew he had usage of the water but no ownership. As the Apache always told him, Great Spirit gives life by giving water. People do not own water, it is a gift from Great Spirit. 

In 1875 the U.S.Government forced the Apache in the area on a nearly 200 mile march, to an Apache Reservation, to the Southern part of the state. Many of the Apache died in the process. Ciaran attempted to fight the Cavalry men that were trying to gather the Apache, but only managed to get himself arrested and held at the Cavalry Fort for several days. When he was released and made it home to the ranch Lydia informed him that she had helped several Apache families, hide from the Cavalry. Under cover of darkness Lydia had gone to where the Apache were being held and had helped several families escape. Lydia was keeping them hidden in the house unless someone came to the ranch, then the Apache would hide in the root cellar under the house. When the Cavalry came onto the O'Connor ranch after Ciaran had been arrested, they were met by Lydia, stopping them at the gate at rifle point. Lydia had enchanting green eyes and when she knew she had all the Officers attention, she lowered her rifle and raised both hands, putting a spell on the Officers. Lydia said "With harm to non, for the good of all, leave us now and no man will fall, you have no need to return, all memories of this, are gone with out concern. Now go away and leave this place, get on at a hurried pace!" The Major of the group seemed to 'snap to' all of sudden and simply tipped his hat stating "Sorry to bother you ma'am, have a nice day." Lydia smiled as they rode away down the lane. All of the Officers seemed confused, but didn't question why they were leaving. Lydia came from a very magical family as well. She kept her abilities hidden, for some people still believed in burning Witches. And Lydia had no intention of hurting anyone. 

The O'Connor family remained close to the Apache people throughout the years, and 6 generations later, the O'Connors still worked and lived on the same cattle ranch, still raised their families in the same house Ciaran built with his own 2 hands with the occasional help of some of the towns people. The large 2 story ranch house, with the wrap around porches had seen lots of family through out the years, some of the family elders died in the same rooms they were born in. Raven's Father Riley always said he could feel the family in the house, as if they never really left. The house was just another member of the family. If the walls could talk. Riley married his high school sweetheart, Brooklyn, in the flower garden planted by his great grandparents. Brooklyn's grandparents immigrated to the US from Ireland, and lived in Brooklyn New York for short period of time before heading West.

Riley was close friends with the Tribal Medicine Man. His name was Runningwolf. Nobody really knew how old the Old Medicine man was and it wasn't polite to ask, but Raven asked when she was about four years old. Running wolf laughed and said he did not remember how many moons ago he was born. Going back in history a little bit to just before Raven was born: 

One summer day Running wolf arrived on the porch of the O'Connor ranch, just out of the blue. He was very quiet and would arrive and leave with out a sound, which could be a little unnerving. Running wolf seemed very happy, and told Riley, "I have news, it's important".

Riley and Brooklyn looked at each other and then back at Runningwolf. Brooklyn then gathered herself quickly stating "I'll get you gentleman some tea and let you talk." Runningwolf stepped forward reaching out towards Brooklyn and said "Please, you talk too, this is about you." Brooklyn and Riley looked confused and asked Runningwolf to sit down with them at the table on the porch. Brooklyn then excused herself and said "Ill be right back with that tea give me a just a minute". Quickly Brooklyn returned with a pitcher of iced tea and three glasses. She poured Runningwolf a glass and then Riley, and then herself. "Runningwolf what's your news?" Riley asked. Runningwolf smiled and said "My Grandmother is coming her name was Raven-moon and she's coming back." Riley looked confused because he was sure that Runningwolf was one of the oldest members of his Tribe and he was certain it couldn't be possible for Runningwolfs Grandmother to still be alive. Runningwolf could see the confusion on their faces and said "Actually she was my great Grandmother, she told me someday she would return, and I would be her teacher." Riley still confused told Running wolf "I don't think I understand". Runningwolf then explained "My Grandmother is coming back for another lifetime, she will be reincarnated into someone I will know, someone YOU will know." Brooklyn looked at Runningwolf with wide eyes, completely engrossed by what he was saying and asked "Really? how do you know?, when is she coming back? how will you know it's her?, is she coming back soon? Ruinningwolf? HOW is she coming back?" It was obvious that Brooklyn absolutely believed everything that Runningwolf told her, she just had a million questions. And apparently tried to ask them all at one time. To which Runningwolf explained "In the belly of a white woman" and he smiled at Brooklyn and winked. Runningwolf rarely ever smiled and never winked. Brooklyn knew. She knew right then, SHE was the white woman. Her mouth gaped open in utter shock and she asked Running wolf, even though she knew- "ME?.......In my belly? ............Am I the white woman??................Running wolf is it really me???" Runningwolf just smiled and nodded his head. Brooklyn covered her mouth with a towel to contain a squeal and then looked over at Riley who was looking at both of them like they had just lost their minds. Riley looked at Runningwolf and asked "What are you talking about?" Brooklyn slapped Riley with the towel and said "Don't you get it? I'm the white woman!!!" Riley still looked confused and Brooklyn could hardly contain herself. Runningwolf finally told Riley, "Silly white eyes, she has a baby in her belly". Riley looked at Brooklyn with huge eyes and sudden partial understanding and asked "You're pregnant? why didn't you tell me? wait how did you know?" looking over at Runningwolf. Brooklyn grabbed Riley's face and said "I didn't know until just now" then she stood back up and asked Runningwolf "NOW? I'm pregnant right now??!!" Runningwolf nodded his head and said "yes white woman you are pregnant right now. So be careful what you do, that's my Grandmother in that belly", he said pointing at Brooklyn's belly. Brooklyn ran over to the other side of the table where Runningwolf had stood up to leave, and threw her arms around Runningwolf's neck and gave him a big hug. Runningwolf was not used to being hugged like that. Specially not from white people. But he would have to get used to it. Brooklyn was a hugger. Brooklyn then stopped Runningwolf and said "wait we have to plan, when is she going to be here? I mean when am I due? do you know? of course you know! right? you do know don't you?" Runningwolf had no idea anybody could ask so many questions so fast. Runningwolf put his hands up and held Brooklyn's hands and said "You have time to plan, slow down, she wont be here 'til Spring......" Brooklyn started to open her mouth again but Runningwolf had enough of the storm of questions, he held up one finger almost as if to shush her and said "She will be born on the Spring Equinox, and her name will be Raven." Runningwolf then turned and went down the stairs and started walking towards the woods.

Once Brooklyn slowed down hours later, and started to really think about things, she told Riley, "this baby is going to be very special you know?" Riley shrugged and said "all our girls are special, they have special gifts just like you and your Mom, and your Grandmother and so on- just like my Grandmothers." (Raven has 2 older sisters.) Brooklyn looked at Riley and said "I know they are, I didn't mean this baby would be more special than her sisters, I just meant......... you know." "What?" Riley asked. "What is going to be so different about this baby?" Brooklyn sat on the bed and said "well, she's not just ours. Regardless of who gives birth to her she's part of Runningwolf's family too. She's going to have abilities that we don't even know how to deal with. Runningwolf's Great Grandmother was very special and very powerful. Runningwolf told me she was a 'Guardian'. She had marks from birth on her shoulders, one looked like an Eagle- guardian of the air, one that looked like a dolphin- guardian of the sea, one that looked like a wolf- guardian of the land. Runningwolf said his Great Grandmother, had powers that effected the the four elements, she could call weather fronts to her, she could move weather, you know storms and stuff like that, she could move water. AND she could make fire from her fingers if she had too." Riley intently listening to Brooklyn, then asked "That's only air, water and fire, what about earth?" Brooklyn looked at Riley with a little fear on her face and in her voice and said, "She could move earth too. If our baby has all the powers that Runningwolf's Great Grandmother had.............." 

Riley now looking a bit concerned sat on the bed next to Brooklyn, scratching his face and said "yah this could get dicey........ a baby going through the terrible two's who can cause earthquakes and create fire?...... that's going to bring a whole new meaning to baby-proofing the house." Brooklyn nudged Riley and said "Be serious, what are we going to do?" Riley wrapped one arm around his wife and said "Listen, when Runningwolf was here he said his Grandmother was coming back and he was supposed to be her teacher. right?" Brooklyn nodded. Riley continued "Ok then, that tells me that Runningwolf is going to help, with her, and frankly I'm ok with that. He knows what to do and how to deal. I think it's going to be ok and we shouldn't worry. I have a feeling that Runningwolf is going to be very involved with this child. And as for her abilities, well we will take it as comes just like we did with the other two. It'll be fine, you'll see. Besides we have your Mother and your Aunt here to help too. There's a lot of magic in this house and on this land. It will be ok"

Runningwolf would check in on Brooklyn frequently. He was not the type of person to put his hands on people unless he was in the process of healing someone or performing some other ritual. One night when Brooklyn was about 8 months along, Runningwolf came to the ranch and told her "lets go". Brooklyn asked "go where?" Runningwolf held out his hand and said "come one white woman, we wont be gone long, we need to go see Mother, and get your belly blessed". Brooklyn took Runningwolfs hand and walked off into the evening dim with out hesitation. Riley called after them, and asked when they would be back. Runningwolf just waved and said "before sunrise". Riley just stood there, knowing his very pregnant wife was in good hands, but still was very curious about where they were going. Riley wanted to go but knew that if Runningwolf didn't specifically tell him to come along, then he wasn't supposed to go.

Runningwolf led Brooklyn to a meadow filled with beautiful flowers where several of the Tribal elders sat around a camp fire. Some of the men were singing Tribal songs and playing drums. Brooklyn was completely enthralled and loved the sound of the drums and men singing. Just then the baby kicked and started moving around. Brooklyn gasped and grabbed Runningwolf's hand and placed it on her large belly. At first Runningwolf started to pull away, he wasn't accustomed to touching white women- specially not their bellies. Runningwolf felt Raven move and kick with the beat of the drums and laughed. Brooklyn watching his face light up, said "the baby likes the music". Brooklyn had started to look at Runningwolf like another Father. She appreciated his input and help while she had been pregnant. When she had morning sickness, he mysteriously knew and just out of the blue showed up, and gave her tea that settled her stomach and made the nausea go away. It may not seem like much to some people, but to Brooklyn it was meaningful and important. 

Runningwolf led Brooklyn to another small camp fire where a small frail looking woman seemed to be cooking. When Brooklyn and Runningwolf approached, Runningwolf spoke to the elderly woman in Apache. The tiny woman, dressed in a traditional camp dress, stood up and walked over to Brooklyn and placed her hands on Brooklyn's belly. The woman spoke to Brooklyn in Apache. Brooklyn just smiled, not understanding a word. Runningwolf explained the tiny woman was his Mother, Luna, and she was looking forward to the birth of her Grandmother. Runningwolf translated to Brooklyn. Luna asked Brooklyn if she had special abilities like her family passed. Brooklyn nodded her head yes, stating she was an empath, and she could move things with her mind. Luna explained to Brooklyn that Raven would have abilities to effect earth, air, fire and water- and possibly spirit. She would also be able to communicate with animals. As Luna spoke with Brooklyn she made her some tea from what looked like flowers and some sort of sweet grass. It smelled and tasted lovely and Brooklyn was very appreciative. Luna continued to explain, that it was very unusual for a Tribal Guardian to reincarnate to someone outside the Tribe, but since Runningwolf's children and grandchildren were gone, and he had become so close to the O'Connor family, the reincarnation had no where else to go. At that point it dawned on Brooklyn that Runningwolf had never spoken of children or a wife, or Grandchildren. Brooklyn looked at Runningwolf with a face full of questions, but she didn't ask, because she could already see the pain in Runningwolfs face, and when she allowed herself to 'tap into' Runningwolfs feelings- to feel what he was feeling, she almost burst into tears from the pain. She knew at that moment that she would never ask. It was too painful for him to talk about. Runningwolf then looked at her and gently said "stop-" he tapped his forehead and then pointed at Brooklyn and said "I didn't give you permission". Brooklyn quickly broke the connection and dropped her gaze from Runningwolf. She tried to mutter an "I'm sorry" but it barely came out. She knew she had overstepped and she really was sorry. She loved and respected Runningwolf like one of the family and she never ever wanted to damage that. Runningwolf then took a deep breath and continued to translate for his Mother. Luna stated that Brooklyn would have the baby at home. Brooklyn attempted to debate this fact, but Luna told her, she would go into Labor and it would go fast, due to the Equinox, she would not have time to get to the hospital in town and she would have the baby at home, which would be better, so she didn't have to answer questions. Brooklyn asked Runningwolf "what questions would I have to answer?" Runningwolf chuckled and said "there will be animals that come to witness the magical baby's birth, there maybe some lightening and a little thunder, maybe some winds, maybe a little shaking ground, maybe some flames in the sky, these things may happen and might be hard to explain." Brooklyn had a funny look of odd acknowledgement and asked "because these things happened when Raven-Moon was born" Runningwolf chuckled again and said "yes they did, the elements, like the animals will be acknowledging the baby's birth, don't worry white woman it will be ok, we will bless your home and space and we will do our blessings and celebration after she is born, you'll see, nothing to worry about." Runningwolfs words were oddly calming to Brooklyn even though, deep down she knew there was going to be a certain element of chaos to her daughters birthday. 

A week before the Spring Equinox Runningwolf walked up to Brooklyn on the backside of the house where Brooklyn was hanging laundry. Runningwolf was always very stealthy, and startled Brooklyn. "Oh! You startled me, woo! Hi, how are you today?" She asked, "You're an empath, how is it you never know that I'm coming to see you?" Runningwolf chuckled. "I don't know, that's a good question." Brooklyn said. She reached for another sheet in her basket and Runningwolf stopped her and pulled up the chair that had been sitting there. "Sit down white woman, take a rest, I need you to talk to my friend." Runningwolf helped Brooklyn sit down in the shade of the hanging sheets, "what friend?" Brooklyn asked. Runningwolf turned around and walking up toward them was long haired hippie looking type lady about Brooklyn's age, carrying a medical bag. Brooklyn said hello and looked at Runningwolf and asked "what's up?". The long haired hippie looking lady said "Hi, I'm Stella, I'm a Doctor, and a friend of Runningwolf. He asked me to be here to help you. Uhh. Beautiful day isn't it?! So. You're THE white woman! How cool is that? Are those snap dragons they're beautiful I can never get mine to grow that big!" Running looked at Brooklyn with a smile on his face and said "Stella talks almost as much as you." Brooklyn smiled and said "I see that, so Stella,-" just then Stella, retrieved her stethoscope from her medical bag and told Brooklyn, "Just relax, and take a deep breath, I'm going to get your vitals, have you been seeing your Doctor for your regular prenatal appointments?" "Yes, I have, all of my appointments have been good, no high blood pressure, no high, blood sugars, nothing out of the ordinary." Brooklyn said. Brooklyn again looked at Runningwolf and asked " what do I need help with?" Runningwolf knelt down next to Brooklyn and looked her in the face and said, "I want to make sure you have help during labor and delivery, Mother said it's going to go fast, do you remember that? Mother said because of the Equinox- because of the power of the Equinox, this will not be a typical labor, it will be much more intense and faster than any normal labor and delivery. I don't want you to be caught off guard, I want to make sure you have someone here, that can help the both of you. I want you both to be ok" Runningwolf squeezed Brooklyn's hand. Brooklyn saw concern in his face but she wasn't concerned, this was not her first baby, this was not her first magical baby. She was in labor with her first daughter 13 hours and 6 hours with her second daughter. She had an epidural with both of them but she was guessing she may not be so lucky this time. Stella smiled at Brooklyn and said " I promise, everything will be fine, I'm going to be here all week until after the baby is born, you won't even know I'm here until the big event, accept that I'm going to set up a delivery area in the living room." Brooklyn smiled back feeling as if she'd known Stella her whole life. Runningwolf helped Brooklyn get up out of the chair, and the three of them walked into the back of the house, which was the laundry room. Originally it had been the kitchen. The three walked through the laundry room, and the kitchen and into the livingroom. Stella went to work rearranging some furniture to make room for delivery area where they would have room to work and Brooklyn would be as comfortable as possible. Stella moved a chase lounge into the center of the room, and covered the beautiful purple velvet with a large plastic drop cloth, then covered that with 2 white sheets, and a couple pillows. "Perfect!" Stella said, "this lounger sits a little higher than normal furniture so it will be perfect." Brooklyn smiled and said "that's my favorite piece of furniture, it belonged to my great great grandmother, and it was just falling apart. Riley took it all apart and rebuilt it to look exactly as it had when it was originally made. It was custom made, for my Grandmother and she had it built to be taller, because she said she hated short furniture. Hahaha". 

The Spring Equinox was a beautifully sunny spring day. Riley was out working in the barn, Brooklyn's Mother and Aunt had gone to town shopping, they wanted to make something special for dinner, the two older girls, Jillian, and Delaney or 'Laney' for short, were at school, and so excited they could hardly sit still, they knew today they would have a new little sister. Jillian, 10 years old and Laney 8 years old. At only 10 years old Jillian already thought she was everybody's mother. Brooklyn had no doubt that Jillian was going to be a little mother to the new baby. Laney would be completely involved for about two weeks and then she would lose interest when she got tired of the attention not being on her. Runningwolf was sitting on the porch, drinking ice tea rocking back and forth in the porch swing. Brooklyn was putting dishes away, in the kitchen, talking to Stella. Stella was sitting at the counter that divided the kitchen and dining area. The kitchen, dining are and living room were all open concept so you could see from one end of the house to the other on the first floor. Stella and Brooklyn were chatting. For whatever reason everyone had the idea that Brooklyn would go into labor that night. 

Brooklyn stood near the counter gabbing with Stella, drinking her iced tea with extra lemon, when she heard a wolf howl. Brooklyn stopped and looked at Stella and said " do you hear that? It sounds like a wolf howling". Stella heard it too but not concerned. She nodded to Brooklyn. A few minutes later Stella was taking a drink of her tea when there was a huge bright flash of light that could be seen from every window in the house like a flashbulb the size of a stadium had gone off, at the same time there was an explosion of thunder that sounded like a canon going off in the same room. At the same time Brooklyn got a jolt of pain across her stomach that felt like she'd been hit full force with a baseball bat. Brooklyn immediately grabbed her stomach lurching forward and screamed out in shock and pain. Stella had been looking all around the room still holding her tea glass to her mouth, when Brooklyn screamed she quickly set her glass down declaring "showtime!" Stella jumped of the bar stool and ran around the counter to grab Brooklyn. "Easy easy, move slow, we don't have to win any races, let's head over to your lounge chair so you can lay down!" Brooklyn gripped Stellas hand shaking in shock and asked "Dear God what the hell was that?!!! Oh my God here it comes again!! Oh crap!!! Wait wait wait, I can't move!" Brooklyn was shaking and confused that her labor went from zero to what had felt like the very hardest of hard labor, in miili-seconds. Stella got Brooklyn to the chase lounge and helped her sit, then lay down. Stella propped Brooklyn up with pillows, and told her to keep breathing. Stella had set up an oxygen tank and put an oxygen mask on Brooklyn to help keep her oxygen levels up and help her breathe- she would need the help, this was definitely going to go fast!

Riley came running in the screen door " I heard you scream, is it time?" Brooklyn gripped her husbands hand tighter than she ever had saying " yah yah yah, it's happening now! Hard labor right now!"  
Riley looked at Stella afraid for his wife and said "can't you do something?"  
Stella very calmly stated she was doing something as she continued to prepare the table next to her. Riley getting worried stood up and demanded Stella do something "She had an epidural with the last two can't you give her an epidural now?!" "No, Riley, I can't. She dilating too fast and her labor is coming too fast, if I try an epidural it could only cause damage- this is not your typical labor and delivery, and the normal non magical rules will not always apply. I assure you, I'm going to do everything possible to help them both. They will be fine, but this is not going to be an easy process, it's going to be hard and it's going to be fast- what should normally take several hours for her body to do, is going to happen in less than an hour. I need you to stay calm, and support your wife! Got it!" Stella stated very calmly but firm! She meant business and she had control of the situation. Luna wasn't exaggerating when she said the process was going to be faster and way more intense. Within minutes Brooklyn's contractions were about 5 minutes apart. Stella continued to talk her through each contraction that, Brooklyn , was convinced, was her body trying to tear itself in half. Brooklyn started into another contraction and started to cry. Stella rubbed her leg and said her name to get attention"Brooklyn, look at me" Brooklyn tried but wasn't sure what to do with herself and couldn't decide if she should sit forward, or try to roll over onto her left side or..... "Brooklyn! BROOKLYN!! look at me!!" Brooklyn stopped and looked at Stella. Stella looked directly into Brooklyn's eyes "Brooklyn! I know your scared, I know this is going way faster than what you're used to, but you're panicking, and I need you to stop it! We are going to get through this together, I need you to breathe, take a couple deep breaths for me..... good, good" Brooklyn then had an epiphany and wide eyed she told Stella "I could do a spell to slow it down!" "NO!!" Stella barked- "Do not!, it could kill you both. I know it's scary and it hurts a lot but I promise you, you're on the home stretch, you're almost done! Stay with me and just keep breathing deep, you both need the oxygen, keep going you're doing great!"   
Riley was sitting behind Brooklyn on the chase lounge trying his best not to panic as he watched his wife look like she was being torn apart from the inside out, he'd never seen labor so hard or intense before and he was scared. Scared for his wife and scared for his unborn child. Brooklyn doing her best to breathe through yet another brutal contraction, flopped backward up against her husband, limp with exhaustion. Riley just held her and looked at Stella for reassurance. "She's ok, Riley, just stay calm, we're almost there." Suddenly Brooklyn shot straight up and started to scoot down on the chase lounge, and slapping Riley's leg. "BABYS COMING NOW!! NOW NOW!! RIGHT NOW!!" Brooklyn yelled. " I have to push now!!!" Stella was already in position and told Brooklyn "Go ahead and push,!! You can do it!" Outside the lightening was striking all around the property, thunder was rolling and booming like a terrible storm had rolled in, the wind was swirling and blowing all around the property like the house and the yard were in the center of a tornado, and the earth began to shake. There were Tribal drums and men singing, Brooklyn could here the animals, they sounded like they were in distress. It sounded like true chaos was in full swing, it was almost deafening.   
"C'mon Brooklyn keep breathing deep, push right into that contraction!" Stella sounded like a super bowl coach. Riley has never felt so helpless. Runningwolf was outside chanting and shaking a medicine bag. He knew this was tough on Brooklyn but he also knew she was strong and she could do it.   
Brooklyn let out a primal yell and dug her fingers into the sides of the chase lounge and pushed Raven out in three pushes. Brooklyn again fell back on the chase lounge completely exhausted, drenched in sweat, her blue black hair sticking to her face.   
Stella suctioned the baby's mouth and nose, cleaned her up a bit, and swaddled her in a blanket that Runningwolf had brought to her. Stella handed the baby to Runningwolf and started tending to Brooklyn. Riley looked terrified and confused. He put his hands on his head and kept looking back and forth from Brooklyn to Stella. "She's ok Riley, she's just spent, she's ok, her vitals are good, she's doing just fine, ok? Riley? Riley breathe!!" " I'm ok, I'm ok, you're sure she's alright?" Riley begged. " Yes, she's fine, let her rest a little bit, her body has been through quite an ordeal, a 4-6 hour labor in under 30 minutes. She's spent. Let's just keep her on the oxygen and let her rest, why don't you go over there with Runningwolf and meet your new daughter." Stella smiled at Riley and pointed towards Runningwolf as she continued to tend to Brooklyn. Riley went to Runningwolf and looked at his new baby girl, she had a head full of black hair like her mother, and big blue-green eyes that looked like the ocean. Bright and shiny.   
Runningwolf continued to hold Raven and told Riley, he was taking her outside for her blessings. Riley could still hear the drums and the men singing. He nodded and turned to go back to his wife.   
About an hour later Brooklyn woke up. Stella was still right there with her. Stella pulled the oxygen mask off of her and made her sip some water. "The baby?" Brooklyn asked "baby's fine, she's outside with Runningwolf, she's absolutely perfect, how do you feel?" Stella asked. Brooklyn cleared her throat, sipped some more water and said "like I was hit by a truck. Holy cow that was the most painful, intense 30 minutes of my life - the longest 30 minutes of my life! How are you doing? You were amazing, I'm so glad you were here, I never could have done that with out you." Brooklyn looked over at Riley who still looked terrified, "Hey, you, you alright!" Brooklyn asked of her weary husband. Riley hugged her and then said, "what the hell was that?! That was the craziest shit I have ever seen in my life! Are you alright?! That was brutal!" Riley asked. Brooklyn hugged him and said " yes yes, I'm fine. Im just really tired, I feel like I've been through the ringer but I'm ok, and your right that was incredibly intense! Luna said it would be. " Brooklyn sighed a big sigh. Stella put the oxygen back on her and said " you need to rest some more, seriously, lay back down, everybody is fine, you rest, keep the oxygen on and rest, that was a lot of trauma in a very short period of time. Rest." Brooklyn was out before she hit the pillow. Riley took a deep breath and went into kitchen and took a shot of whiskey. "Riley, why don't you sit down and take a breather, maybe you should take a rest too. I promise everything is fine". Riley nodded.   
Runningwolf had put paint on Ravens face. He was walking around the yard with her, staring into her big blue-green eyes. "That was quite an entrance Grandmother" Runningwolf smiled at Raven. "Welcome back".


End file.
